Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup!
Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Summary Mordecai is taken into a new version of New York, where soccer teams aim to win the Beat Heroes Cup. The reward: The Golden World Cup. Along with a strange youth named Lapius who seems to be in relation of the new world, will the Code Blue and Secret Team be able to stop Warrior Gods Rider Mars? Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Hey! It's dangerous here. *'Lapius': Hey, what's that? *'Mordecai': Huh? It's just a soccer ball. *'Lapius': Soccer? What's that? *'Mordecai': Don't tell me you've never heard of soccer? You move the ball around without your hands like this. And try to shoot it into your opponent's goal for a point. That's how you complete in this sport! *'Lapius': I see. So they're rules for battle. What happends to the loser? Do they get executed? *'Mordecai': Of course not. Nothing happens. *'Lapius': Eh? Then why do they fight? *'Mordecai': Why? I guess. because it's fun? *'Lapius': Fun? *'Mordecai': Yeah. It's fun to win a match. It's frustrating to lose, but that makes you try harder next time. Isn't that good enough reason? *'Lapius': I see... I had no idea that this way batting also excited. *'Mordecai': This is no time to chitchat. Let me take you to safety- Huh? Hey! It's dangerous here! Huh? Huh? I hear something... The sound of cheering? But that can't be... *'Crowd': (Chanting) Partner Team! Partner Team! Leader Team! *'Mordecai': Eeh?! What is this?! There can't be this many people in New York! *(Jeannie arrives) *'Jeannie': Mordecai! Where've you been?! *'Mordecai': Jeannie! *'Jeannie': It's already started. Change your clothes quickly! *'Mordecai': Wait a moment! I don't understand what's going on. *'Jeannie': Did you forget? Partner Team challenged Leader Team to a match! *'Mordecai': A match? *'Rigby': Soccer! Soccer! *'Mordecai': Rigby? Hey, why are you dressed like that? *'Rigby': And why were you missing? I thought you said that today we'd settle things. *'Nolan Tamera': That's right! Remember? Today's an important match! *'Mordecai': Nolan? But how... *'Nolan Tamera': Hey. What's wrong, Mordecai? You're acting strangely. *'Mordecai': No... it's just... *'Nolan Tamera': I'm relying on you! Don't let me down! *'Mordecai': What the heck is going on?! *'DJ Saga': Are you excited, New York?! It's heating up,! The Beat-Heroes-Cup! You've been waiting for this! Leader Team and Partner Team's... Big match! OK. For whom will the Goddess of Victory smile upon today?! Don't look away for a second! *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap mode change to... High Speed Mode! *(Rigby transform into High Speed Mode) *'Rigby High Speed Mode': High Speed Kick! *(Rigby High Speed Mode kicks the goal) *'Mordecai': That's cheating! *'Rigby High Speed Mode': What are you saying? If you have power, then it must be used. That's what a battle is! *'Cristiano Ronaldo': Rigby's right. *'Mordecai': You! It's Real Madrid C.F.'s Cristiano Ronaldo! There are pros playing too?! *'Neymar': We haven't lost yet. You're Neymar from FC Barcelona! Is this really that big match? *'Rigby High Speed Mode': Don't hesitate! Hit me with all you've got! *'Nolan Tamera': Mordecai! I'm counting on you. *'Mordecai': Okay. *'Neymar': Counting on you. *'Mordecai': Okay... Fine! Just have to play, right?! *'Renzo Ichijo': I'll protect the goal with my life! Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban) *'Gaban': Alright! Come get me! *'Mordecai': Mordecai, wrap change to... Super Speed Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Super Speed Mode) *'Mordecai Super Speed Mode': Super Speed Kick! *'Gaban': Barrier! *(Mordecai Super Speed Mode kicks to the goal and hit Gaban) *'Mordecai Super Speed Mode': Hell yeah! *'Nolan Tamera': I know you can do it, Mordecai! *'Mordecai Super Speed Mode': Thank you! Thank you! *'Kevin Levin': Oh, he's not bad. Right, Power Man? *'Power Man': He's no big deal. My shot's better. *'Hulk': That's right! They both have a long way to go. I, Hulk, will show you genuine soccer. The one will win in the end is Strength Team! *'Sage Karasukumo': He's not bad... don't you think so, Juliuo? *'Juliuo Wataru': He's nothing compared to me. Can't even shoot a goal correctly. *'Kal Hyugu': Both of these teams are lack of training! Let me, Kal Hyugu, teach you all the true way of soccer! And we, Smart Team, will win in this tournament! *'Wendy': Why'd you bring me along? *'Black Widow': Secret Team... will take over the world using soccer. *'Jane': Oh, man... She sure knows how to use people. Right? *(Lucy Mann and Black Cat are practicing with this soccer ball) *'Quake': Their actually into it. *'Black Symbiote Spider-Man': Why do I have to be here too? *'Superior Spider-Man': Because Inspection Team's goal is to take over the world using soccer. *'Spider-Man Negative Zone': Well, this is really troublesome, right? *(Cosmic Spider-Man and Bullet Points Spider-Man are practicing with this soccer ball) *'Spider-Man Noir': Seems you like this very much. *'Dan Zembrovski, Jeannie and Randy Cunningham': Go! Go! You can do it! *'Mordecai High Speed Mode': High Speed Kick! *(Mordecai High Speed Mode kicks into the goal) *'Mordecai High Speed Mode': Alright! *'Jeannie': He did it! *'Mordecai': Hell yeah! Thanks, everyone! *'Rigby': That was a good match, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Yeah! Eh?! *'Rigby': The rivalry doesn't matter once the match is over. Don't you agree? *'Mordecai': Y-yeah... You know, you seem a bit different than usual. *'Rigby': Hmmm? *'Cristiano Ronaldo': Nice job. *'Spider-Man': Nice job. *'Nova': Aww... I could have done more. *'DJ Saga': Hello, New York! Wasn't yesterday's match amazing? But Leader and Partner aren't the only hot teams! Right now, New York is literally in a Soccer Era! The fantassistas rushing toward the shining goal! They'll show you the ultimate performance! And they will get a chance to grab at glory! *'Mordecai': Isn't this... our dance stage? *'Frank Lampard': Hey! Hey, hero! I saw yesterday's match. *'Mordecai': Fr-Frank Lampard! *'Frank Lampard': That's right! The King of the Goals! Fire Striker Lampard! Mordecai, yo've got a good shot too. Do your best okay? *'Mordecai': Thank you! *'Frank Lampard': Here I go again, guys! Watch me get the goal again! See? I got it! *'Mordecai': Something's off... There's no signs of enemies in this New York. What's going on? Am I dreaming? Ow. *'Lapius': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Oh. *'Lapius': We meet again. *'Mordecai': You're... the boy from before! *'Lapius': I'm Lapius. *'Mordecai': I'm Mordecai. Pleased to meet you Lapius. *'Lapius': Nice to meet you, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Oh, right. The town is changed after I met this boy. Hey, Lapius. Ummm... I want to ask you something- *'Lapius': It's just as you said. Soccer is fun. *'Mordecai': Eh? *'Lapius': No one hurts each other. A battle where no one dies. It's amazing. I had no idea this way of fighting existed. *'Mordecai': Yeah... *'Lapius': The town is at peace. No one has to die for anything. I hope these peaceful days last forever. *'Frank Lampard': Watch this. See? *'Lapius': Don't you agree? *'Mordecai': Everlasting peace...? *'Jeannie': Mordecai? We've been looking for you. What have you been doing? *'Mordecai': Nothing... *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Strangest of all, there's no enemies... *'War Machine': This isn't the New York we know. *'Rescue': What's going on? *'Amadeous Cho/Iron Spider': We've got to figure out. *(At Cafe) *'Nolan Tamera': You really carried the team, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Oh... yeah. *'Ben Tennyson': We might even make it into the championship match. *'Gash Jumon': Maybe we should figure out what to wish for now. *'Jeannie': Are you talking about rumors of the Golden World Cup? *'Mordecai': Golden World Cup? *'Spider-Man': Yeah. We've also heard about it. The one with the battle will obtain the Golden World Cup that can grant any wish. Right? *'Jeannie': But if that happens, will it really grant the wishes of the team that wins? *'Randy Cunningham': Oh? Do you want all the wishes to yourself? *'Mordecai': What is going on? *'Dan Zembrovski': If the rumors are true, then you're the one closest to the Golden World Cup. *'Renzo Ichijo': Yo, Nova. *'Nova': Troll, your game's been off lately, don't you think? *'Renzo Ichijo': W-what are you talking about? *'Nova': Are you satisfied with Partner Team just being Number 2? I won't to lose to a guy like you! *(Rigby arrives) *'Rigby': What's going on here? *'Nova': I... just... ...wanted your approval... Rigby. *(Evil Grasshoppers kidnappeds Nova) *'Rigby': Nova... *'Renzo Ichijo': This can't be happening! *'Rigby': What the hell was that? *'Ryu Kaga': Who's there?! *(At Outside) *'Jeannie': I prefer chocolate cake. *'Nolan Tamera': Chocolate cake? But aren't you just going to sample everyone else's anyway? *'Jeannie': Yep! *'Nolan Tamera': Oh, well. *'Power Man': What the heck?! *'Kevin Levin': What is it?! *'Jeannie': There's trouble, Mordecai. Power Man and Kevin Levin saw a horrible thing. *'Power Man': What do they want from us?! *'Kevin Kevin': We don't know! *'Hulk': What's going on here? *'Kevin Levin': The evil grasshoppers. *'Power Man': Why you... *(Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': Power Man! *(Evil Grasshoppers kidappeds Power Man) *'Hulk': Power Man... *'Mordecai': What the hell was that? What was that? Was that Lapius...? *'Wolverine': Did you hear about Nova and Power Man from Partner Team and Strength Team have disappeared? *'Beast': Eh? Seriously? *'Wolverine': I bet it's because the victor wins the Golden World Cup. *'Beast': That means the heroes are fighting amongst themselves. In the end, there can be only one survivor. *'Lapius': Who are you people? *'Rigby': Finally found you. *'Troll Moko': Now tell us everything you know. *'Mordecai': Hey! Calm down, guys. What happened? *'Howard Weinerman': Don't interfere, Mordecai. He might have kidnaped Nova. *'Mordecai': Eh? *'Rook Blonko': When Nova kidnapped, he was watching us. He's knows everything. *'Mordecai': Lapius, what's going on? *'Lapius': Why does everyone hate each other? You have a way of fighting without hurting each other! *'Rigby': What?! *'Renzo Ichijo': I'm pissed off! Let's bump him off, Rigby! *'Rigby': Renzo?! *'Renzo Ichijo': It's his fault that Nova... I can't forgive him! Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban) *'Mordecai': Wait! Stop! *(Evil Grasshoppers kidnappeds Gaban) *'Mordecai': I can't believe it... Renzo too... *'Rigby': Renzo... (Top Lapius) You bastard! *'Mordecai': It wasn't supposed to be like this. *'Jeannie': I can't believe that the teams are kidnapped like this. *'Nolan Tamera': Everyone's pointing fingers at each other. *'Gash Jumon': They think someone's eliminating the Heroes because they want the Golden World Cup. *'Jeannie': No way. *'Mordecai': That's why everyone is fighting. *(At outside) *'Lapius': This... isn't I wanted. *'Nolan Tamera': You can't do that alone. To make your wish come true, you need absolute power. *'Mordecai': Nolan? *'Nolan Tamera': Only the lone survivor of the battle can do that. So, Mordecai, that's why you should also seek the Golden World Cup. *(Evil Grasshoppers kidnappeds Kevin Levin) *'Hulk': Kevin! *(Evil Grasshoppers kidnappeds Spider-Man Noir, Hulk and Janice) *'Iron Man': You're not getting away. *'War Machine': We have something ore important to do. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': We don't know what you're after or how you're doing this... But you're trapped us in this fake New York. You're the one eliminating the Heroes. Right? *'Lapius': It's true that I'm the one who trapped you in this world. *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': So you admit it. *'DJ Saga (Hologram)': Don't jump to conclusions. *'Rescue': Saga? Why are you here? *'Lapius': The snake? *'DJ Saga (Hologram)': It'd inconvenience me if you killed him. It's true that he created this New York... But it's someone else who's eliminating the Heroes. *'Iron Man': What do you mean? *(Jeannie, Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Jiru, Go Watara, Saburou, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Alberto, Alejandro, Julio, Amando, Riccardo, Pablo, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie, Bella, Shirley, Kiki Mowry, Anna Mowry, Benji, Arina, Jada, Leena, Avril, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani and Clari Wheelie arrives) *'Jeannie': Mordecai! Nolan! *'Mordecai': Stay back, Jeannie! *'Jeannie': Mordecai? *'Nolan Tamera': Hey, what's the matter? *'Mordecai': Something's felt off. Nolan. *'Nolan Tamera': Why bring that up now? *'Mordecai': Because someone carried a Lockseed. *'Nolan Tamera': Yeah, you're right, Mordecai. Maybe someone who used a lockseed. *'Jeannie': What's an Lockseed? *'Mordecai': Don't be fooled, Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Eh? *'Mordecai': I thought it was stange. This New York doesn't have enemies. So there are no criminals. *(Kogane arrives) *'Mordecai': Who are you? *'Kogane': I am Kogane. I am the next God. *'Mordecai': Why did you kidnapped everyone?! *'Kogane': It was all to complete the Golden World Cup. The violent nature of you barbaric heroes... ...is the ultimate fertilizer for the Golden World Cup. *'Mordecai': That Lockseed is... the Golden Ringo Lockseed?! *'Kogane': Let's see... this is how it's done, right? Transform! *'Golden Ringo Lockseed': Golden! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *(Kogane transform into Warrior Gods Rider Mars) *'Mordecai': A Warrior Gods Rider? Guys, run! *(Jeannie, Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Jiru, Go Watara, Saburou, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Alberto, Alejandro, Julio, Amando, Riccardo, Pablo, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie, Bella, Shirley, Kiki Mowry and Anna Mowry, Benji, Arina, Jada, Leena, Avril, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani and Clari Wheelie runs away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Now, time to finish this. You will also nourish the Golden World Cup! *'Mordecai': Mordecai, wrap change to... Eclipse Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Eclipse Mode) *(Mordecai Eclipse Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': I am the ultimate being. You can't do a thing! *'Mordecai Eclipse Mode': I don't know that till I try! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Your people don't deserve to evolve. I will create the next world! I'm the only one needed. Your weak species will go extint! What's the point to those? *'Mordecai Eclipse Mode': Mordecai Eclipse Mode, mode change to... Adapter Mode! *(Mordecai Eclipse Mode transform into Adapter Mode) *'Mordecai Adapter Mode': Let's finish this! *(Mordecai Adapter Mode and Warrior God Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Mordecai Adapter Mode': Adapter Punch! *(Mordecai Adapter Mode punches Warrior God Rider Mars) *'Mordecai Adapter Mode': Mordecai Adapter Mode, mode change to... Break Mode! *(Mordecai Adapter Mode transform into Break Mode) *(Mordecai Break Mode and Warrior God Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Cheap tricks. *'Mordecai Break Mode': I've got more! Mordecai Break Mode, mode change to... Blaster Mode! *(Mordecai Break Mode transform into Blaster Mode) *(Mordecai Blaster Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': They ignored the others. It's not worth fighting their behalf. *'Mordecai Blaster Mode': That's not so! Mordecai Blaster Mode, mode change to... Knight Mode! *(Mordecai Blaster Mode transform into Knight Mode) *(Mordecai Knight Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': You're the same. You fight because you seek power. You only exist to hurt and sacrifice others. *'Mordecai Knight Mode': I'll nevr forgive you! What's this?! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': I've got you an evil power for you. Those with them cannot suppress their violent nature. Your swelling desire for power will fertilize the Golden World Cup. *'Mordecai Knight Mode': That's why you kidnapped everyone else? *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': That rage and hatred is what it wants most! Now... stain yourself with evil! *'Mordecai Knight Mode': I'm... not evil! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': He is... *'Jeannie': Mordecai! *'Nikko': Thank goodness! You're alright! *(Iron Team arrives) *'Iron Man': Guys, get back! *'Roberto': Iron Team? *'Mordecai': (Brainwashed) Mordcai, wrap change to... Dark Knight Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Dark Knight Mode) *'Farnando': A dark knight...? *'War Machine': So you've turned evil you. *(Mordecai Black Knight Mode and Iron Team are fighting each other) *'Yuuya': Why...? *(Lapius arrives) *'Lapius': The happened to the heroes who kidnapped. Right now, Mordecai is just rampaging according to his violent nature. *'Arina': Who... are you? *'Lapius': I'm Lapius. *(Kogane arrives) *'Kogane': You're here too, Lapius? But you're too late. *'Lapius': He made amongst ourselves. All to make himself grow. *'Kogane': Then you got in my way! You used your power to seal me! But thanks to the heroes, I'm near competition. All that's left is to eradicate you, and take this rotten planet... and destroy it. This time, I will be the God of the new world! *'Rescue': Stop... it... *'Arina': Stop it... Mordecai... *(Secret Team arrives) *'Kogane': So one of you still lives? *'Black Widow': We're not the only one! *(Rigby, Rook Blonko, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jay J., Nia, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Jinpei Kori, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Veeny Eco and Chazz arrives) *'Jinpei Kori': We see. So that's your trick. *'Benji': Guys! *'Kogane': Impossible! How? *'Chazz': We were just saw the others got kidnapped. *'Black Cat': So you're the one pulling the strings here? *'Kogane': Annoying small fry. Transform! *'Golden Ringo Lockseed': Golden! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *(Kogane transform into Warrior Gods Rider Mars) *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Knight Mode! *(Rigby transform into Knight Mode) *'Ryu Kaga': Jack Up! *(Ryu Kaga pree ux1 button and transform into Fire) *'Ichiru': Change, Kikaidar 01! *(Ichiru transform into Kikaidar 01) *(Partner Team, Secret Team, Iron Team, Mordecai Black Knight Mode and Warrior God Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Jade': No. At this rate, Mordecai will... You have some sort of power, right? Please save Mordecai! *'Lapius': Sure. *'Mordecai': What has happened to me? What is this? *'Lapius': Right now, our concoiusenessses are linked through a dream. *'Mordecai': Then is that New York...? *'Lapius': Yes. It's a dream world that I created. *'Mordecai': Why did you do that? *'Lapius': You know you shouldn't hurt each other... ...yet this is what you choose in the end. I'm so tired. *'Dark Mordecai': That's right! Everything's pointless. Look at them. All anyone can think about us is how to fight and hurt each other. What's the point of fighting for guys like that? Just wreck this world... ...and create it anew with the Golden World Cup.That's why, we should... ...give up. *'Mordecai': You can't fool me! I'll never give up! *(Mordecai punches Dark Mordecai and disappeared) *'Rigby Knight Mode': Mordo! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Impossible! *(Mordecai Black Knight Mode transform back into Knight Mode) *(Mordecai Knight Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Mars are fighting each other) *'Mordecai Knight Mode': Morecai Knight Mode, mode change to... Kurenai Mode! *(Mordecai Knight Mode transform into Kurenai Mode) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': How?! How can I, Kogane, lose to you?! *'Mordecai Kurenai Mode': Kogane?! Don't make me laugh! You're only golden on the outside! *(Mordecai Kurenai Mode and Warrior God Riders Mars are fighting each other) *(The Evil Grasshoppers grabs Leader Team, Partner Team and Secret Team) *'Mordecai Kurenai Mode': I'm not done yet... *'Lapius': Mordecai, why don't you give up? It might all be pointless. *'Mordecai Kurenai Mode': It's not pointless. It's true that people hurt each other. But that's not all. I'm sure we can understand each other! I fight believeing in that! Mordecai Kurenai Mode, mode change to... Armed Mode! *(Mordecai Kurenai Mode transform into Armed Mode) *'Lapius': You're strong. Much more than me. *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': A futile gesture. *(Mordecai Armed Mode and Warrior Gods Rider Mars are fighting each other) *(The Flame Horse arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Don't underestimate me! *(Leader Team, Partner Team, Secret Team and Lapius arrives) *'Lapius': Mordecai! *(Mordecai Armed Mode gets the Code Blue out of there) *'Hawkeye': We're free! *'Mordecai Armed Mode': Guys! *(The Flame Horse transform into Flame Goal) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Damn you! I'll just to wipe you all out. *'Lapius': Mordecai never gave up. Maybe I can to. *'DJ Saga': (Hologram) You finally have a decent expression your face. I wish I could have seen that sooner, but what can you do? Here, take it. *(DJ Saga throws a Silver Ringo Lockseed to Lapius) *(DJ Saga disappeared) *'Mordecai Armed Mode': Let's go. *'Silver Lockseed': Silver! *'Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Armed Mode! *(Rigby transform into Armed Mode) *'Jeannie': Jeannie, wrap change to... Armed Mode! *(Jeannie transform into Armed Mode) *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan and Demitri': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan and Demitri transform into Sharibans and Shariban Type-A) *'Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa and Donovan': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa and Donovan transform into Shanders and Shander Type-B) *'Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Juspian Type-S, Spielvan, Spielvan Type-C, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Sergio and Jeka': Transplate! *(Sergio and Jeka transform into Esteban and Esteban Type-U) *'Nolan Tamera': Cyborg Up! *(Nolan Tamera transform into Jiban) *'Ryu Kaga': Jack Up! *(Ryu Kaga press ux1 and transform into Fire) *'Daigo Higucho, Reika Higucho and Jiro Masudo': Plus Up! *(Daigo Higucho, Reika Higucho and Jiro Masudo press ux2 and transform into Braver, Jeanne and Knight Fire) *'Jeremy, Joseph, Jonsey, Hayata Kana, Kosaka Muraoko and Kent Okumo': Jisso! *(Jeremy, Joseph, Jonsey, Hayata Kana, Kosaka Muraoko and Kent Okumo transform into Redder, Blues, Keace, SyncRedder, Ryu Blues and Eyu Keace) *'Souji Naruma, Sarah Misuga, Seiga, Diego Santos, Seira Geller and Jordan Kumon': Swat On! *(Souji Naruma, Sarah Misuga, Seiga, Diego Santos, Seira Geller and Jordan Kumon transform into Blue Swat, Purple Swat, Gray Swat, Blue Swat Type-B, Purple Swat Type-D and Gray Swat Type-G) *'Reina Kozuka, Julina Shiraka and Natsuni Nanba': Chaksou! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *(Hiromu Todoroka, Kyoto Jinrei, Reina Kozuka, Julina Shiraka, Ekon Ishigura, Ryuji Osakabo and Natsuni Nanba transform into R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R0 and RU) *'Ritsuko Yuka': Rescue Microphone! *'Rescue Microphone': Chaksou! *'Takatora Homuro, Yuna Megamei, Ritsuko Yuka and Riko Taigo': Rescue Microphone! *'Tsubaso Akan and Juliuo Wataru': Jetcalibur! *'Rescue Microphone': Chakusou! *'Jetcaluibur': Sky Up! *'Takatora Homuro': Fire-1 Chakusou! *'Yuna Megamei': Fire-2 Chakusou! *'Ritsuko Yuka': Fire-3 Chaksou! *'Tsubaso Akan and Julius Wataru': Tenkuu Chakusou! *'Riko Taigo': Fire-6! Chakusou! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *'Rescue Microphone': Fire Up! *'Jetcaluibur': Take Off! *(Takatora Homuro, Yuna Megamei, Ritsuko Yuka, Tsubaso Akan, Juliuo Wataru and Riko Taigo transform into Fire-1, Fire-2, Fire-3, Fire-4, Fire-5 and Fire-6) *'Jiru': Change, Switch On! 1,2,3!!! *(Jiru transform into Kikaidar) *'Ichiru': Change, Kikaidar 01! *(Ichiru transform into Kikaidar 01) *'Marin': Chnage, Bijindar! *(Marin transform into Bijindar) *'Go Watara and Saburou': Summon Super Power! *(Go Watara and Saburou transform into Inazumons) *(Kent Haya transform into Zubatat) *'Kentaro Swam': Let's go! *'Takuya Kida': Yeah! *(Takuya Kida and Kentaro Swam transform into Balom One) *'Hayati and Tsukiowa': Ninja Transformation Technique! *(Hayati and Tsukiowa transform into Arashin and Shinsoi) *'Karlos Mizuna and Genjiru Mizuna' Cross-suit! *(Karlos Mizuna and Genjiru Mizuna transform into Bycrosser Karlos and Bycrosser Gen) *'Nicolas Takeshi': Dolphin! *(Nicolas Takeshi transforms into Machineman) *'Joji Hayato': Inter Skyzet! *(Joji Hayato transform into Skyzet) *'Ryosuke Hayato': Inter Grounzet! *(Ryosuke Hayato transform into Grounzet) *'Kai Tsukimuro, Ichicho Sugo and Goro Wataba': Choujin! Ha! *(Kai Tsukimuro, Ichiru Sugo and Goro Wataba transform into Bibyon, Basshhaan and Zushin) *'Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka and Yuu': Cosmo Magic, Metamorphosis! *(Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka and Yuu transform into Patrine, Patrine Petite and Patrine Yuu) *'Lapius, Kole and Genna': Transform! *'Sengoku Drivers and Genesis Driver': Lock On! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya! Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Lapius, Kole and Genna transform into Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro, Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage and Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General) *'Mordecai Armed Mode': What's that? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro': That's the Golden World Cup, Mordecai. Use my power. *(Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro transform into Ball Form) *'Mordecai Armed Mode': Let's go! *(Code Blue and Secret Team are gonna kick the Ball) *'Nova': Renzo! *'Gaban': Leave it to me! *'Kevin Levin': Power Man! *'Power Man': Hulk! *'Hulk': This is my policy! *'Rigby Armed Mode': Mordecai! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': I won't let you! *(Mordecai Armed Mode kicks Warrior Gods Rider Mars to the Flame Goal) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': I am a god! How?! How can I lose to you? *(Warrior Gods Rider Mars is defeated) *'Lucy Mann': We did it! *(Back at New York) *'Mordecai': Where are we? *'Iron Man': We're back at New York. *'Jiru': Was we dreamming? *'Lapius': Code Blue, Secret Team. *'Mordecai': Lapius! *'Lapius': I'm sorry, Code Blue, Secret Team. I caused trouble for you guys. But it's all over. Now, I can rest in peace. *'Mordecai': Eh? *'Lapius': Jinpei, take my Sengoku Driver and Silver Ringo Lockseed. *(Lapius gives his Sengoku Driver and Silver Ringo Lockseed to Jinpei Kori) *'Jinpei Kori': Thanks, Lapius. *'Mordecai': Lapius, what does that mean? *'Lapius': Thank you, Code Blue and Secret Team, for teaching me about soccer. *(Lapius disappeared) *'Mordecai': We see. So that's what's going on. You were fighting alone, weren't you? Just watch, Lapius. We swear to take back our peaceful world. *'Jinpei Kori': Come on, guys. Let's go to Central Park. *(At Central Park) *(We see Souginjou, along with Lapius' bracelet and a soccer ball, lying on the ground) *'Mordecai': Look, it's Souginjou, along with Lapius' bracelet and a soccer ball. Jinpei, will you use it? *'Jinpei Kori': Sure thing. *(Jinpei Kori grabs the Souginjou, along with Lapius' bracelet and a soccer ball) *'Jinpei Kori': Tony, will you repair the Souginjou? *'Iron Man': Sure. I can fix it in no time. *'of Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup!' Trivia *After Kole's Side Story, Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp!, Kal's Soccer Spring Campaign! and Rigby's Soccer Showdown! The Spring Battlefield. *Lapius gives his Sengoku Driver and Silver Ringo Lockseed to Jinpei Kori. *The Souginjou was present among three items that were left behind by Lapius in the New York. The rest were his bracelet and a soccer ball. *Jinpei Kori use the Souginjou and Jinpei Kori use Lapius' bracelet and a soccer ball and give it to in the end. Gallery Farewell Lapius.png|The Souginjou, along with Lapius' bracelet and a soccer ball, lying on the ground Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited